Trolls (film) Wikia:Rules
COPPA In accordance to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), users under the age of 13 are not allowed to edit on the wiki. If a user is revealed to be underage, please report it to an administrator with evidence. An underage user will be blocked until they are of legal age to contribute (13 or older). If anyone wishes to discuss these rules and any changes, please post a discussion addressing the issue. General rules of the wiki #The community is based on a children's film, so swearing has to be kept low. #*Excessive cursing will result in warnings, and banning is a likelihood if users continue to swear after being warned. #*Likewise, no mature rated material, imagery or otherwise, is allowed on the wiki. #The age of all editors must comply with the age allowed when you sign up for Fandom's membership agreement. If you are underage, you will be reported to the Fandom staff. #Bullying is not allowed, from either editors, commentators or even from staff. In the case of the first two, report incidents as soon as possible to the Message walls of the current wiki staff. In the case of the staff being at fault, please try to highlight their behaviour. If not, then please report this to Fandom itself. #No fanart or personnel imagery. Try to keep all uploads related to the wiki. Fanfiction is also not allowed. #*Note that our discord server is set up for handling fanart. #*This is not an absolute ban for talk of fanart of any kind. We do encourage you share fanart even here on the wiki. However, please link to a image hosting website or on-line gallery rather then uploading here. #*No original characters or "OC"s to be added to the wiki. #*Speculation, theories, etc are also allowed on the wiki but they must be kept off of pages. We have comment sections, blogs, a Discord serve, Discussions all at your disposal for such things. #Please only make helpful edits. #*We are a wiki about this kind of Troll, not this kind of Troll. #In the event of edit wars, pages will be locked and reverted to the last established "Correct" version of the page. Users partaking in the edit war must provider a source to explain why their edit is the correct one. Failure to do so will impact which version stays. #Other then the main Fandom website, the wiki is not associated with any other external website. Please do not use as a advertising space. #We are an unofficial wiki, built by fans who adore the Dreamworks Trolls movie and franchise. No editor or fan should treat the wiki as though it is an official part of the Dreamworks company. Please report any incidents of this. #*Also this means we don't cover non-Trolls related material even from other Dreamworks licensed properties. However, other wikis will most like exist to cover your favourite movie from Dreamworks. We advise you to check them out! #Role playing is not allowed. Role playing accounts will be warned and then banned if the owner does not comply with the request to cease role playing. #Crossovers from another series which is not related to Trolls are not allowed on blog posts, comments, articles and discussions, and will be deleted and banned if the user does not comply with the request to cease crossovers. #All Policy pages are considered guidelines of how the wiki is to be run. #*Always cross reference a Policy if you have issues with the wiki. #*They are subject to change over time. This is simply because old approaches to ideas may not match newer editor ethnics. #*If you dispute any policy, always bring the issue up in the Discussions. Image Guidelines Please upload only images intended for use and are useful for the purpose of the upload. Images in use on the wiki are considered "demonstrations" and not "decorations" and are not added to make the wiki look more attractive. Please read here for more information on uploading media. The following is a list of advice for uploads; #For info-boxes normally have a full body image of the character to show fully what the character looks like when an image is available. #Images of just body parts will be deleted. We need at least the head and shoulders of the character where possible to to identification purposes. #When upload images, try to think of the positioning of characters on the image. If there is one or more characters in the image with their back turned to the camera, the image is not considered as good for the wikis purposes as one where they are facing the viewer. While there are exceptions that may exist to this, most of the time it makes the image hard to find a use for. #Too many images of the same event are not that useful. #If you think something needs to be on the wiki but the image has issues, bare in mind you can crop the image to get only the part want.